People Like Us
by OnlyPearl
Summary: Takes place before Touchstone of Ra. The Anubis residents have been taken and placed in a secret facility, without knowing what they had done, or why they are there. All they do know is that they have to get out, but with their fellow house members being taken away from the group one by one, getting out seems to only get harder. Other Genres: Romance, Mystery, Adventure, and Angst


**Hi Everybody! This is an AU (not exactly, but kind of) story. I was inspired by the song People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson to write it and I hope you like!**

* * *

I do not own House of Anubis or People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_ ~Willow~_

We sat still; our eyes trained on the sterile white walls.

None of us spoke. We haven't for almost a week now, and to be honest, it's terrifying me.

I remember the good ol' days so clearly that it hurts. Everything changed so quickly and extremely, and I can't take it anymore. I want to speak. I want to move. I want to get out of here. I blinked and looked around. Everyone sat cross legged, meditating, as usual. So I took a chance, and opened my mouth.

Immediately, I saw the People's eyes snap up, and all of my friends starred at me. Each one had a different expression from fear to anger to a look that could only be described as "don't you dare"; but I had to. I tried to scream, but the words only came out a whisper.

"I can't take it anymore."

* * *

They are all screaming at me. Telling me I had blown our cover. Apparently not speaking and staying in that sickly white room was our best chance at survival without torture.

"I've had enough of this." I said, finally. "I didn't know talking would make things worse. I'm sorry. I couldn't handle the pressure." I sat down on the cushioned floor and let the tears fall. We were moved into a blue room, and the People were not watching us, so we all took it as our chances to speak.

"Willow, we talked about it," Eddie cried, throwing his arms in the air, "We weren't going to talk until we could figure out what exactly the People's motive is. It was for our own good."

"I told you I was sorry!" I whimpered. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Alfie walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I cried hysterically into his chest.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, Willow." KT said, rubbing my back gently. "I'm just really scared, is all."

"We all are," Alfie mumbled. "But we have to be strong. Please stop crying."

I nodded, and gently wiped my eyes. I looked around the blue room, to see what everyone was doing now that they were done screaming at me. Mara was on the verge of tears, and she was sitting next to Joy, who was resting her head on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome had his arm around Joy's middle and looked lost in thought. He was obviously putting on a brave face. I could tell by his aura. Fabian sat straight in the middle of the room, with his head down. He was muttering to himself and he looked angry. He was kind of scaring me. Alfie was fiddling with my fingers and KT sat beside me, watching the clock. Eddie was knelt beside Patricia, who, surprisingly hadn't said a word since we were first taken. She didn't scream at me with everyone else. I was grateful for that. He looked as if he was trying to coax her out of her silence. I watched them for a little while. It was almost like they had some sort of telepathic connection, because Eddie was talking and she made expressions only. After a while, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and then on her forehead. He pulled her into his lap and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. I smiled. They were adorable.

"I know." Alfie said. I looked up at him.

"I didn't say anything." I said, confused.

"I saw you watching them. They are cute." He stated, smirking.

I grinned. "We are too."

"I know, I never said we weren't." He said, grinning back at me.

I giggled happily.

And it felt great to be happy again.

* * *

_ ~Eddie~_

Patricia wouldn't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone, to be frank. I can tell she's terrified. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't reply to me; verbally, at least. She made facial expressions, so I could understand what she was thinking, but only me. She was stone stiff when we weren't alone. I felt horrible for her. I wish I could take all her fear away. Make her feel better, but that probably won't happen for quite a while. She's shaking in my arms right now.

"Yacker, you can cry if you need to." I said gently. She looked at me strangely. "I'm serious. I'm always here if you need me, y'know." She nodded gently, and kissed my cheek.

"That's all I get?" I teased, rubbing my nose against hers.

She tried to keep a straight face, but a large smile eventually took over and she pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back gently. In the midst of it all, I'm glad I can still find some happiness.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and men in black suits came in. Everyone stood and ran to the back of the room. I stood in front of Patricia protectively, our fingers entwined together tightly. They took Jerome. The men grabbed him harshly, and he thrashed and fought against them. "Jerome! No please, leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" Joy screamed. Tears flooded her eyes and she tried to run to help him. Fabian held her back as she sobbed reaching out for her boyfriend. "You'll only get yourself in trouble." Fabian yelled at the girl, but to little avail. She kept struggling, and Jerome kept fighting, so one of the men placed a syringe in his neck. His body went limp immediately. We all screamed, and ran to our tall dirty blonde friend. The men just pushed us away and left the room, locking the door behind them. Joy ran to the door and banged on it fiercely. "Jerome! Jerome, no! Please, please I need him! Bring him back! What did he ever do to you? Jerome!" Alfie and I ran over to her and carried her to the blue couch. She thrashed about in our arms, still screaming and yelling. We put her down on the couch, and Patricia drew her into her arms. Joy crumpled into her best friend, broken, and crying her eyes out. She was screaming throughout, and Patricia rubbed her back, comfortingly. 'Well, there goes my happiness' I thought to myself. Patricia glanced up at me, with a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen before, but I knew exactly what she was trying to say to me.

_Eddie, this is real._

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? I should have the next chap up tomorrow at earliest. Please leave me a review! Tell me about what you thought, and maybe leave a few suggestions for what you want to see in future chapters. I haven't written out my outline for this story, so I could possibly put a few things in. But please keep in mind, these couples will stay... **

**Peddie**

**Joyrome**

**Walfie (this one is a most likely,actually. I'm thinking of sticking Amber in there somewhere, so I'm not sure how I should make it go. What do you think?)**

**I don't want to do Mabian because personally, I find the couple rushed and a bit strange. Like a last second resort or something. So do you think I should put Nina in too? Let me know.**

**Who saw Touchstone of Ra? I loved it, but like most of their closing episodes, I thought it could have been less... packed into such a short time. They had a lot of story line to cover in that last half hour, or so I feel. I wouldn't have minded a two hour movie. Just saying. Amazing movie, though, none the less:)**

**Alright, well that is all. Thanks for reading. See ya next chapter... Not literally, though. ;) Bai Bai!**

* * *

_**Who are "The People"? What about the men in the black suits? Where are the Anubis kids? What's going to happen to Jerome? What even happened in the first place? Who will be taken next? Not all of these will be answered next chapter, but some will! So look out for answers and the next chapter of "People Like Us"**_


End file.
